This invention relates to a grading stake and more particularly to a grading stake having an indicator flag. Grading stakes are used to indicate the level to which a terrain must be graded. The stakes are customarily driven to a specified level relative to the existing surface and frequently include a brightly painted top to indicate the existence of the stake top and the level to which the surface ground is to be cut or filled.
Although the top of grading stakes may be initially visible, for example, when the stake top is above the existing ground or is set in a small hand-dug hole, the stakes are frequently covered during the passes of the grader. To improve the visibility of the grading stake, a flag comprising a bundle of brightly colored, polymer filaments is attached to the top end of the stake. In this manner, the colored flag or whiskers will first appear before the top of the stake is reached. The operator of the grader machine can then user greater care in approaching the subsurface top of the grading stake.
In prior art grading stakes, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,835, entitled GRADE INDICATOR STAKE FLAG HOLDER, issued 9 Sep. 1975, the flag or filament bundle is folded at the center and retained by a metal crimp band. The band includes a staple device for attaching the banded filaments to the top of a wooden stake by driving the staple device into the top of the stake. Unfortunately, driving the staple device into the top of the stake frequently splits the stake and slows production, as well as wastes material. It has also been proposed that a conventional staple be driven into the side of a wooden stake proximate the stake top to retain the banded filaments to the stake. While this reduces splitting of the stake, such splitting still does occur and it is somewhat difficult to attach the indicator flag to a round wooden stake of relatively small diameter. Additionally, when in place, the environmental conditions of damp ground, rain water and other adverse elements can more readily penetrate the stake at the staple holes and result in splitting of the stake or loosening of the flag such that it becomes detached upon contact with the grader blade. Similarly, repeated contact with the grader blade may dislodge the indicator flag since the direction of the grader blade may be directly opposite the insertion portion of the connection staple.
To avoid the various problems of utilizing an indicator flag that is attached to a grading stake by an attachment means that penetrates the stake, an inexpensive and simple system has been devised for attaching the indicator flag to the grading stake. The solution wholly eliminates the problem of splitting wooden stakes and prevents the indicator flag from being detached under field conditions. The improved grading stake with an indicator flag is described in the following Summary of the Invention and in the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments as follows.